One Time Thing
by Mistyrivers
Summary: Paige and Sean bump into each other at a party.


****

One Time Thing

Author's note: I know it's an odd pairing that probably would never work, but I couldn't get it out of my head. Review and let me know if it totally sucked.

Paige saw him standing there and knew she had to get away. She couldn't stay at this party and watch him hit on some girl like nothing ever happened. She darted out the door, not even bothering to look for Jimmy or Hazel. She stood on the porch and took a deep breath. Everything was okay. But now she had to figure out how to get home. Hazel and Jimmy had ditched her as soon as they got to the party and were probably making out in some dark corner. Spinner was home sick, Dylan was away at a hockey game and her parents were at some business dinner thing. She was stuck. She had planned on meeting Hazel and Jimmy at midnight, but she couldn't wait until then. She had to get away now. "Oh!" She stumbled as someone stormed out the door and ran into her. She turned around and glared at him.

"I'm sorry," Sean said as he tried to steady the girl he had run into. Oh, man, he thought as Paige Michalchuk turned to look at him. This was not what he needed right now. He and Ellie got into a huge fight. She'd said that she would find her own way home and he could go to hell. Now, he'd plowed into Degrassi's perfect head cheerleader. He sighed and stepped away from her. "Uh, you okay?"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Oh, sure I'm all right. I just got knocked down by some big guy. I'm just dandy."

"Get a grip. I didn't knock you down. And I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Look, I said I was sorry. I didn't do it on purpose. I don't need this right now."

"Oh, is my standing here innocently getting in your way? I'm so sorry."

"Hey! Ellie and I had a fight and I needed to get away. I didn't mean to run into you. Get off my back, okay?" Sean leaned against the door and ran his fingers through his hair. This night wasn't getting any better.

"Okay, jeez." Paige paused and stared at him. "So, uh, what do you and Ellie fight about?"

"None of your business."

"Sorry. I just couldn't resist the chance for gossip."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sean laughed. "It's no big deal. I'm sorry I snapped at you. It wasn't your fault. I'm just totally frustrated. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay."

Sean glanced at her. "So, what are you doing out here? There's a party going on."

"I- I had to get out of there. I saw someone who freaked me out."

"Well, why don't you go home?"

"I can't. I came with Hazel and Jimmy, but I can't find them."

"I thought Hazel followed you around like a little puppy dog. I can't believe she'd do something without your permission."

"Ha Ha. You're very funny." Paige walked down the steps of the porch.

"Where you going?" Sean asked, walking after her.

"I'm walking home."

"You can't do that. It's night. It's not safe."

"I'll be fine," she said, continuing to walk down the street. Sean stared after her and then ran to catch up with her. She glanced over at him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you home."

"You don't have to. I'll be all right."

Sean shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not doing anything else."

"I've walked home alone before."

"Well, humor me. I'd feel horrible if I let you walk by yourself and something happened to you."

"Fine, whatever."

The two walked silently for a few minutes when Paige turned to Sean. "So, uh. It's probably none of my business-"

"When has that ever stopped you from opening your mouth?"

"Cute. Anyway, what happened between you and Ellie? You guys seem so solid most of the time."

"Oh, it's stupid. The same thing we always fight about."

"Which is?"

"My friends."

Paige grinned. "Oh, so Ellie doesn't like hanging out with your band of criminals? Surprise, surprise."

"Hey, shut up. They're not so bad."

"Whatever. It's really none of my business."

"Yeah, you're right." They glanced at each other and laughed. "Who got you so freaked out at the party, anyway? I didn't think that Paige Michalchuk was scared of anyone."

"Look, it's none of your business, okay? Just drop it."

"No, I want to know."

"Hey, I don't have to tell you anything."

"You know, I think you're just pissed that I don't hang on every word like the rest of your puppy dog friends."

"Shut up! You don't know anything." Paige quickened her pace to get away from Sean as quickly as possible, but he caught up with her easily and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off. "Get away."

"Hey, come on. Please, just stop." She turned to look at him. He was surprised to see how big and blue her eyes were. "I- I'm sorry," he said, feeling shy all of a sudden. "I shouldn't have pressured you. I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

Paige took a quick look at him, taken aback at how sincere he seemed to be. "It- It's okay. I know you weren't trying to be a jerk. It's just- it's kind of a personal thing, that's all."

"Okay. I really am sorry." She nodded and the two of them started walking again. "How far away do you live? We've been walking for a while."

"It's the next street over. I guess you wouldn't know where I live, would you?"

"Nah, I don't usually get over to this neighborhood. I-" Sean stopped. "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Something wet. There it is again. Tell me you didn't feel that?"

"Crap, it's starting to rain. Let's go!" The two of them started running as the rain harder. They made it to Paige's house in a few minutes, but were still soaking wet.

"Well, here you are. I'll see you around," Sean said, walking away."

"Wait, what are you doing? It's pouring down. Come inside."

"Nah, I can't do that."

"Sean, don't be ridiculous. We're both getting wet standing here arguing about it. Just come in until it stops."

"Fine." Sean finally relented and followed Paige as she walked through the garage and into the kitchen.

"Jeez, it's the middle of summer. I wouldn't think it'd be that cold right now."

"No kidding."

Paige started to walk through the kitchen toward the laundry room. She grabbed a couple of towels and threw one to Sean. "I'll be right back. I'm going to change. I'll grab some of Dylan's clothes and bring them to you."

"You don't have to do that."

"Oh, hey, it's fine. Dylan won't care. Just give me a few minutes."

"Okay." Sean kicked his shoes and socks off and dried his face off with the towel. He realized he was cold and pulled his shirt off, rubbing his chest with the towel.

"Oh!" Paige came back in, surprised to see Sean with his shirt off. "Uh, here's the clothes. There's a bathroom through the door over there. You can go change."

"Right." Sean picked up his clothes and walked out of the room.

Paige leaned against the kitchen counter and watched him. "Whoa." He looked good, really good, without his shirt. Who'd have guessed under all those Eminem type outfits that Sean Cameron would have a great body? He was seriously built. Spinner certainly didn't look anything like that. She blushed, feeling slightly guilty, but what she was thinking was true. She smiled as Sean came back into the room. He looked so cute with his hair sticking straight up, carrying a bundle of clothes. "Hey."

"Hey. Thanks for the clothes."

"It's no big deal. Dylan will never notice. Hey, I'll put your clothes in the dryer."

"You don't have to-"

"It's fine. It'll only take a little while. By the time they're dry, maybe the rain will stop."

"Okay."

Paige put the clothes in the dryer and came back into the kitchen. "So, uh, you hungry or anything?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay." They stood staring awkwardly at each other.

"Well, where's the rest of your family? How come they couldn't pick you up from the party?"

"Dylan's at a hockey game and my parents had this business thing."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, I guess. Do you want to go upstairs? We can hang out in my room or something?"

"All right." They walked out of the room and up the stairs. Sean glanced around. "This is pretty nice place you've got here."

"Uh-huh. We like it," Paige said absently as they walked into her room. Sean narrowed his eyes at her tone.

"Yeah, I bet you do. You rich kids never know how good you've got it."

"Excuse me?"

"You take this stuff for granted. A nice house, nice clothes, parent who are there for you. You're totally lucky and you don't even know it."

"I know it. I know I've got it good. But you seem to think everyone who's a little well off is a complete spoiled brat with no problems."

"Oh, yeah. You've got a lot of problems. You know, I bet you've never had any bad thing happen in your entire life."

Paige's eyes flashed and Sean stepped back. "You don't know anything. I've had problems in my life. You need to shut the hell up."

Sean gazed at her, surprised at the fire in this girl. She seemed so spoiled and stuck-up most of the time, but she had a way of standing up for herself that showed how much life there was inside her. She was beautiful. He blinked, stunned at the thought, but he knew it was true. She was gorgeous. He swallowed hard. "Uh, look. I'm- I'm sorry. You're right. I don't know anything about you."

"No, you don't."

"I'm a jerk."

"You are."

"Yeah." Sean stepped close to her. He brushed the blond hair out of her eyes, running his fingers over her face. "You- You're beautiful."

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I do." He tilted her chin up and pressed his lips to hers.

Paige pulled back, looking at him with wide eyes. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Uh, I don't know. I- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I know. You're with Spinner."

"Yeah, I am. And you're with Ellie. And even if you weren't, we- we-"

"We're totally different."

"To say the least."

"Yeah. You probably wouldn't have anything to do with me on most days."

"And I'm probably not the type of girl that you would want to be with."

"Yeah. Yeah. I should go."

Paige glanced out the window. "It's still raining pretty hard. You don't have to leave."

"Yeah, I do. It's okay. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or anything."

"You're not. It's fine."

"No, I do. I-"

Paige grabbed his arm. "No, you don't. It's all right." She hesitated and then pulled his head down. "I want you to stay." She kissed him, yanking his body towards hers.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Sean wrapped his arms around her, pushing her toward her bed. His hands roamed all over his body.

"I want you, Paige." She smiled up at him and nodded, slipping his shirt off.

"I want you, too."

A few hours later, Paige woke up in shock. She was lying on Sean Cameron's chest. They'd just had sex. She'd cheated on Spinner with Sean. He felt her shifting around and glanced at her. "Paige?"

"Oh, hey."

"Hey."

"We just-"

"I know. Uh, I don't know what to say."

All of a sudden, they heard a door slam. "Oh! My parents must be home." Sean jumped up and started pulling clothes on.

"Man! My clothes are in the dryer. What are we going to do?"

Paige yanked on her own clothes. "Calm down. I'll just tell my parents you were waiting out the storm. Which is true. Now, let's go downstairs."

They walked down the stairs and saw Paige's parents. "Paige, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to a party tonight."

"I was going to, but it was boring. Sean walked me home and was waiting for the rain to stop."

"Oh, okay. You must be Sean. Thanks for walking my daughter home."

"It was no problem. I'd better go now. I'll see you around, Paige."

"Paige, here. Take my car and drop Sean off."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I'll do it. Come on, let's go."

Paige pulled up in front of Sean's house. "So, thanks for walking me home."

"Well, thanks for driving me home."

"And about what happened-"

"It was nice."

"Yeah, it was."

"This doesn't really change anything. I mean, we're still the same people we were before."

"I guess this was just a one time thing."

"Yeah. But I'm not sorry about what happened."

"Me either."

"I'll see you around."

"I'll see you." Paige watched as Sean got out of her car and walked into the house. Then, she turned her car around and drove away.


End file.
